With You I Fall
by narglefanfics
Summary: Hades needs a goddess to rule the Underworld with and sets his sights on Regina. He seeks the people from Regina's past to help break her, but must be careful because he has more to worry about than just a stubborn Queen. He must also destroy the heroes who threaten his realm and keep his control over the Dark One, all without Zeus noticing. (Rating may change, but not likely).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was an idea that came to me towards the beginning of season 5b. It diverges from canon after the episode where Hook is saved. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine :(

* * *

nyctophilia:

(n.) love of darkness or night. finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.

Hades liked to think of himself as a connoisseur of torture. It was a prepossessing title, unnecessary except for the subtle fear it strikes in those he intended it to. His darling Persephone had first coined the term and he had admired it ever since. Swirling a glass of expensive wine, eyes locked on a mirror that showed him the boring lives of the inhabitants of the Underworld, Hades took pride in being a connoisseur. He knew the mortal body in considerable detail and knew the mortal soul even more intimately. The soul was delicate. Pulling just the right string could unleash a flood of painful memories, regrets, and dreams. It would be resilient at first, capable of withstanding such an onslaught of emotion, then it would finally drown. Hades's guidance would reconstruct the soul into a beautiful, twisted thing, something inhuman and devilish and capable of creating chaos. He recalled that it was Edgar Allan Poe who once said, "The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls." The man was right, of course. There was only one soul that Hades had ever encountered who wouldn't break. He had molded the soul, had even loved it, but in the end it had left him. It resided in the world of the living now, forever overprotected by its dreadful mother. But that was ancient history.

The arrival of living humans in his world was, at first, a minor annoyance. An inconvenience, you could say. Hades had a certain disdain for living souls and wanted them gone as soon as possible. When the ragtag team of heroes saved three of his souls, he was beside himself with anger. It was a terrible mistake on their part. Now he didn't only want them to stay in his domain forever, he wanted to inflict immeasurable amounts of pain on them. Hades's hair heated until blue flames flickered in the dim light. He envisioned the pain he would impose upon them. The captain only had a small sample of what he was capable of. They had no idea what was in store for them. His mind ran through the list of intruders. The Dark One was already taken care of. The captain was no longer of use to him. The two Charmings...they would be fun to destroy, seeing as they were the sole problem of his current lack of souls. He knew better than to underestimate the savior, but she could easily be controlled through her child. The thief that accompanied them was irrelevant. Then there was the headstrong Evil Queen. He felt particular pleasure at the thought of that tortured soul. Yes, Regina, the reason a good many of his souls were trapped in the Underworld. It was disappointing how she had grown negligent over the years. Her commitment and rage reminded him strongly of his Persephone. She was even lucky enough to resemble his old lover in appearance. Hades intended to show Regina the light, or rather, the darkness. She was the key to destroying his new enemies.

A smirk played across his lips as he brought the wine glass up to them, relishing in his plans. The woman at his feet worked diligently on his pedicure, pleasure on her decent face as she worked to please him. During her life, she had been a simple maid from the Enchanted Forest. Working in Regina's castle had eventually brought about her death. Now, he pictured the woman's murderer in her place, a smile forming on his pointed features. A Queen forced to kneel before a god. It made the fire within him ignite.

Hades sensed another's presence and allowed the double doors leading to his lair to be wrenched open. The current Dark One stepped in, followed by one of Hades's guards. Hades grinned, shooing the maid at his feet away and stepping into a comfortable pair of slippers. The woman left the room quietly, along with the guard that had brought in his malevolent imp.

"What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin hissed, eyeing Hades with disgust and calculated rage. There was pride in the imp's dark eyes, an element that Hades despised. Pride was ugly and begged to be fixed with a whip or knife, but the god decided to allow it for now. He needed Rumplestiltskin compliant to his will, after all.

"Have a seat," Hades gestured, a leather chair appearing next to his throne. The Dark One came forward cautiously, sitting carefully as he stared at Hades with aged and cunning eyes. Hades poured the man a glass of wine and added an ample amount to his own glass, before sitting down. There was a pregnant silence as Hades eyed the man before him, contemplating his next words. "You're very convenient. Tell me about the Queen."

"What about her, exactly?" Rumple returned with an air of impatience. He had not yet taken a sip from his glass.

"The wine is quiet delectable, I assure you." Hades confirmed, a threatening edge to his voice. Rumplestiltskin complied easily and brought the glass to his lips. "Tell me... Her weakness, what makes her tick, what makes her toes _curl_ , her dreams, how I can break her until she is nothing but a vessel for my own use." If the imp felt any emotion about Hades's requests, he didn't show it. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as if he had expected Hades's questions.

"She's a captivating creature, isn't she?" The Dark One's husky voice spoke. "What makes you think I can answer all that you wish to know?"

"I have my reasons. Go on before I become bored." Hades ordered. Rumple sighed deeply and Hades added, "Good boy."

"Regina has always had the foolish notion that she can be happy _and_ have the taste of darkness upon her lips. Unfortunately, the former sentiment has been more important to her as of late." He paused, and Hades gave him a nod to continue. "She feels emotions more deeply than any other human I've encountered, making her extremely dangerous and unpredictable, but easy to manipulate if you know how her mind works." He took a sip of wine and his eyes met Hades's as he said his next words. "The key to Regina is her mother."

"Ah, Cora. She's facing eternal punishment as we speak. Fascinating woman." Hades commented, thinking of a woman clothed in rags, pushing a wheel barrel of flour for eternity.

"Yes," Rumple agreed, eyes turning downcast as he thought of his former lover. "She was a neglectful mother, resulting in Regina becoming easily attachable and willing to do almost anything to be shown affection and approval. As for her weakness, her boy, Henry, will be her downfall. You'll wake a sleeping dragon if you try to do anything to him." Hades smirked, picturing the small boy in his mind. He'd love to tear that small frame limb from limb, forcing Regina to watch. Or it would be even more effective to order Regina to perform the deed of crushing her own son's heart. It would make for an excellent punishment. "Is that all you need?" Rumplestiltskin asked, seeming exasperated at all of the sudden reflection on his student.

"No. I need to know everything." Hades demanded. Rumplestiltskin knew exactly what the god was referring to.

"Regina... Can take a lot more abuse than you would think. She's a strong woman, and after all these years, I believe part of her craves the pain she is forced to endure her every waking moment. There is a reason she is the only one standing in the way of her own happiness. You could ask the question: what would she be without her anger and pain? She insists that she isn't weak, and has killed for being called so, but when she isn't in control, it takes her back to her childhood where she had no taste of freedom, and it... Comforts her, in a way." Rumple seemed almost awkward as he spoke of this, feeling a sense of shame and betrayal as he told Hades Regina's darkest secrets. "The scent of apples reminds her of her mother and she becomes terribly insecure at anything to do with that woman."

"Thank you, Dark One. You crafted her perfectly for me. I have one more task for you."

"Yes, Your Grace?" He asked, slipping in as much sarcasm as he could without angering Hades.

"Fetch the Queen for me."

* * *

Regina kneeled on the floor of her manor, sifting through boxes to find any remnant of her mother. To the naked eye, the prestigious home looked abandoned, but Regina had found the packed boxes hiding in a closet. Her fingers held tightly onto a book she discovered as she pulled it from the newspaper-filled cardboard. Her eyes wandered over the dusty cover and the red, heart shaped jewel that dominated the front. Breath bated, she opened the book to a random page. Magical words and symbols met her eyes along with mythical drawings that she remembered spending long nights committing to memory. "Mommy," she breathed thankfully, preparing to kick start her magic by taking the raw spells into her system. As she prepared to take a big whiff of the magic, a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Regina wasn't surprised at all at the intruder and turned around to sneer at her former teacher.

"You don't get to decide what I do or don't do, _Rumple_." She spat her nickname for him with malice, standing and clutching the book in her hands. Rumple's presence meant her entire body was on alert. A fire ball would be quick to conjure if she needed to.

"All I'm trying to do, _dearie_ , is get it through that thick skull of yours that Hades doesn't want you to have magic, and not playing by his rules will end badly." Regina never liked to be corrected and her eyes scanned his haggard appearance coldly.

"I don't care." She huffed, attention turning back to the matter at hand. Her fingers ran over the mystified symbols and she leaned in to take a deep breathe, then the book vanished from her hands. Rumple now held it, and stared at her with a look Regina couldn't quite describe, but figured was boastful and ill-intended. "Give that back. It's mine." Regina growled indignantly.

"I'm doing you a favor." Rumple warned. Regina was prepared to argue, but he held up his hand to silence her. "Hades has called upon you for a meeting." The news came as a surprise to Regina, who figured the god would be after the Charmings before her. Every reason Hades might possibly want to speak with her ran through her mind. She had saved her father and had helped Wonder Boy and What's-her-face move on, but so far, that was all she had done. One million words wanted to burst from her, but Rumple was still silencing her and she didn't have a death wish. The imp finally lowered his hand and Regina formed a sentence she felt best expressed her thoughts.

"I'm rather distracted at the moment. The god of the Underworld can wait." She quipped, eyeing the book in Rumple's hand once more. Rumple noticed, and to Regina's anger, poofed it away.

"I'm under specific instructions, Regina." He explained in a dark voice, stepping over an abandoned box to come toward his old apprentice. Regina watched him carefully and the message became perfectly clear.

"You're working for Hades." She pointed out, disgust and fear churning in her stomach. "How could you?" She began backing away, realizing that Rumple was not her friend in that moment. It was hard to tell sometimes, but if he had just admitted to working for Hades, she needed to be far away. "If we plan to get back to the real Storybrooke, we need you." Regina continued to back away until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. She was aware she had no magic and would have to follow Hades's orders, but there had to be another way. Whatever Hades had in store for her couldn't be good. Rumple stood in front of her, darkness across his features as he held out his hand.

"Take it." He demanded. Regina shook her head, staring at the ringed hand like it would lead her to her doom. "Hades wants you to come by your own free will. Now, _take it_." Rumple's tone woke up something that had stayed dormant inside of her for many years. There was nothing she could do and she found herself placing her hand in his, while looking up at him for some kind of sign that she had done what he had really wanted her to do. The imp had no expression on his face and they disappeared in a poof of dark smoke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please feel free to leave me your thoughts in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Lust:

a strong desire _for_ something

Hades flipped easily through the pages of an old book as he waited for his Dark One to return. On many occasions he had enjoyed the pleasures of the Over world. He particularly enjoyed the elegant poems written by many masters who had passed through his realm. The tortured minds of poets excited him in ways he couldn't explain. Over and over he could read their pain, relate to it. And so was the appeal of books from all across the realms. He found the craftsmen were never as charming in person. They were all dead and, well, that made them rather depressing to talk to.

As he finished reading one of his favorite poems, a poof of dark smoke revealed the two people he had been waiting for. He stood, taking in his toys with a disturbing smile that disappeared when he began to read, "Gradually, he thought, he'd introduce the night, first as the shadows of fluttering leaves. Then moon, then stars. Then no moon, no stars. Let Persephone get used to it slowly. In the end, he thought, she'd find it comforting." He said darkly, stalking around the room, circling the pair. He leaned in between them to whisper, "A Myth of Devotion, Louise Gluck. An interesting sentiment." He circled back in front of them, truly happy with where his plans were.

"I take it Persephone _didn't_ find this hellhole comforting." The woman barked, hotheaded and feisty. Without skipping a beat, Hades lunged forward, grabbing her face with his hand and stroking his thumb across her lips.

"You've got a mouth on you." He observed, a challenged smirk upon his face that quickly turned into a frown. "I can be very impatient. This petulance won't get you anywhere, so please, for the sake of time and what's left of my sanity, don't make me _rip_ out your tongue." He growled, throwing her head to the side as he let go of her. Regina's eyes immediately went to Rumplestiltskin, whose cold gaze was indifferent. Hades smirked to himself. "You're free to leave, Dark One, but I expect you back by tonight." Rumplestiltskin nodded before disappearing in smoke. It left only the ferocious Queen and Hades to tame her. Regina's anger easily filled the cavernous room.

His queen was magnificent in appearance. Her dark hair and eyes contrasted beautifully with her olive skin and painted red lips. She had the poise of her namesake, and in those eyes Hades could see pain beyond her years. How someone managed to become as damaged as the woman in front of him with only a normal lifespan, plus some, was beyond him. Taking her in, Hades noticed Regina looked incredibly on edge and apprehensive, despite her coldness. That wouldn't do. He left her to pour a glass of wine and came back with it held out in front of him. She hadn't moved, though had perhaps looked around, and now stared at the white liquid as if it would kill her.

"I have no interest in poisoning you." What was with it with people thinking he was going to poison them? It was an insult, really. If he were going to harm them it would be far more painful than a simple poison. Curiosity twinkled in her eyes as a sweet scent drifted to her nostrils. "Apple cider." Hades explained.

"I've never tasted cider that was better than my own," Regina admitted, finally taking the glass and relaxing ever so slightly as she brought it to her lips. The hot liquid flowed over her tongue and down her throat, warming her entire body, Hades knew. A small moan escaped her. She had never tasted something so sweet and bitter and heated. She stole a glance at Hades, who was showing a small smile.

"Please, take a seat." Hades placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the chair next to his. Regina jumped at his firm touch, which seemed to send jolts of lightning down her spine. The alcohol began making her feel extremely comfortable and tingly. She was through with the glass by the time they were seated, and declined Hades' offer of a second one. His eyes were predatory and locked on her body. Regina was used to the attention, but found it unsettling without Rumple there to protect her.

"Tell me, Regina, why do you think you are here?" His voice was stern, with no room for lies or bad behavior. Regina's head felt fuzzy and she doubted she would have been able to lie if she wanted to.

"You want an exchange, because Hook was rescued and you think I will be a substantial substitute." She had to focus hard on the words she was saying. She had been so stupid to drink anything from the god of death. "Why... Why is Rumple working for you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions." Hades reprimanded, his tone of voice making Regina flinch as he placed a solid hand on the knee that peeked out from under her skirt. Again, Regina felt electricity. The cold that seeped from his hand sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her dark eyes meeting Hades's almost black ones. She couldn't see any kind of emotion behind those eyes and was reminded of her mother.

"Why are you and your friends here, in my Underworld? I know you came to rescue the pirate, I don't care about that. Why have you been stealing _my_ souls?"

"The Charmings have a hero-complex that always needs to be fulfilled." Regina answered simply, mind still on that beautifully manicured hand on her leg. It was a snake that was waiting to attack and the longer it remained the more hot Regina felt.

"Do you have a hero-complex, Regina? Because they weren't the ones who saved your father." Hades's grip tightened and Regina hissed, knowing that she must have said the wrong thing. It was obvious she wasn't in the clear with this dangerous man.

"Daddy needed to move on," Regina explained quickly, stumbling over her words. "He was here because of me. I couldn't let him suffer any longer." Hades's grip didn't cease, and Regina could feel the purple bruise beginning to form. If he continued, she had no doubt he would eventually crush her bones. "I will not apologize for rescuing my father from your evil clutches." Regina growled, never one to look weak.

"I see." Hades slowly let go of her, one digit at a time. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as blood rushed back to her leg and she regained feeling. The relief didn't last for long as she saw the repressed rage in Hades's face. Regina stood, telling her legs to move and backing away towards the only exit she knew of.

"I think it's time for me to leave...unless you're keeping me prisoner here?" Regina said carefully, trying to recollect her courage. Her thoughts went to Henry and Robin and being separated from them. She couldn't stand it.

"What did I say about questions, Regina?" Hades asked in an annoyed tone, not moving from his seat. The room grew silent until a cold and cruel laugh came from his lips. It seemed to bounce around the cavern, echoing in Regina's ears and bringing a pain to her forehead. "No. I have no intentions to hold you captive." Regina froze, thinking of a way to escape, while knowing that he must be lieing to her. "You do such an impressive job of imprisoning yourself, I don't feel the need to." Regina gasped at his words, a threat bubbling at the back of her throat as she prepared to backlash, but she was beginning to feel tired, and the cider was still sitting warmly in her stomach. Her anger sizzled and died before she could even form a fireball.

"Then I have another question." Regina announced, fighting her tiredness with skill as she struggled to remain standing upright.

"I may or may not answer."

"Are any of us going to make it out of this alive?" She asked, afraid of the answer she might receive. A blue shadow cast across the cavern as Hades's hair flickered into a blue flame. Regina had never seen a more terrifying sight and she fought against all of her instincts not to run.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we, my pet?" He grinned, then flicked his hand towards her. Regina's eyes fluttered shut and she fell onto the hard floor, asleep. Hades's eyes took the chance to scan over her twisted form, taking in every detail and show of skin. He bent down next to her, placing a cold hand on her leg and slowly working it up her thigh. Her skin was so _soft._ He had work to do, however, and could not linger. He snapped his fingers and she disappeared in blue flames, reappearing on the floor of her mother's manor. Perhaps it was time to see if mother dearest had learned her lesson not to fail him.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin rode patiently in the speeding elevator that was plummeting hundreds of miles under the earth. As it came to a sudden halt, the doors opened and he was presented with a long hallway that had torches that went as far as the eye could see. He hated the walk. It seemed the air got colder each time he passed the scorching heat of the torches. As he came closer to the end, music met his ears. Hades had very showy interests. He easily opened the double doors with magic and looked for the elusive god. Hades was at his pool table, expertly playing a game against himself.

"Punctual, as usual." The god commented, finishing his game and turning his gleaming eyes to Rumple. Rumple responded with a scowl. "Oh, don't look so down. I have another task for you." It was clear the joy Hades took from being in control of the Dark One.

"Another way to torture Regina?" He asked, not particularly wanting anything to do with Hades's interest in the queen. As long as his self interests were on the line, however, he would have to play his part. Hades smirked.

"I believe our dear friend Cora deserves a second chance at pleasing me, don't you?" He asked, roaming towards a book shelf and letting his eyes wander over the hard backs.

"You're taking my suggestion then?" Hades removed a book from the shelf and analyzed its cover.

"Well, you are the expert on our darling Queen." He explained, glancing at Rumple as he made his way back to his throne. "I'll send you to Cora and you let her know that I'm going to make her an offer that she can't refuse."

"And what's that?"

"Her life."


End file.
